


The Broken Boy with the Carmel Locks

by SilverstarTheHybrid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Pain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstarTheHybrid/pseuds/SilverstarTheHybrid
Summary: An alternate universe where our protagonist, Evan Hansen, can see emotional pain as physical injury, he finally finds his soulmate. What he didn't expect was that his soulmate would be the most broken boy he'd ever seen.





	1. Good Morning Evan....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt fanfic, I hope you enjoy it!

The day has just begun, Evan Hansen having broken his arm trying to end his existence. He sits in bed, writing a letter which his therapist, Dr Sherman, had assigned.

 

“Evan honey, time to wake up!” his mother calls in a false optimistic tone. Evan knows it's fake, but pretends he doesn't to please his mother. Heidi Hansen worked too hard anyways, but she had to. She had to support both herself and her son.

 

Evan rises from bed, gazing at himself in the mirror. He looks far more broken than usual, at least his soulmate mark is visible still. He calls back to his mother “I'm up!” before taking his medicine to help soothe his anxiety and staring at the bottle for a second before putting it back on his nightstand. 

 

Evan gazed at himself in the mirror again before shaking it off and placing his old laptop in his bag. He looks around at his semi messy room before finally exiting and grabbing a granola bar, he had opted to not eat last night again.

 

His mother calls him out on not eating again and he excuses himself, not wanting to talk about it as he leaves to go catch the bus, putting on some of his favorite music.


	2. Another Shitty Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters!

Connor awakens to his father banging on his door “Connor Charles Murphy! Get your ass up! You're going to school today!” he shouts. Connor groans before calling back “fine….” he sighs and doesn't bother with brushing his hair. He just gets dressed in jeans and his gray hoodie. He sighs and grabs his headphones and phone, sketchbook, and a nutrigrain bar out of his stash of snacks.

 

He steps onto the cold wooden floor of the downstairs. He walks into the kitchen to say Hi to his mom, before calling “I'm walking, Zoe can drive.” He places his things into his trusty messenger bag before putting on his music and walking out the door.

 

Connor looks at the nice trees around him, snapping a few photos for references later. He looks like a mess, having gotten little sleep last night. He simply keeps walking, dragging himself through life. He hums along to his music, enjoying the quiet guitar.


	3. Evan's Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 3 chapters in one day?! I'm on fire!

Evan steps through the threshold of the school, looking around, some look like they hopped right off a cliff, others look like they had a few scratches. He scans the crowd, deciding on hiding in the library. He always liked the quiet of the area, plus he could play a solitary game of cards if he chose.

 

He starts making his way to the library when he runs into The One, The Only, Jared Theodore Kleinman. Jared chortles out “how does it feel to be the only person to break their arm from jacking off too much?” Evan replies, clearly startled “N-no! I… I did-didn't!” Jared smirks as he continues “No, think about it, you have Zoe Murphy's Instagram pulled up on your weird off brand phone-” Evan shouts at him “No! That's not what happened!” he shies up before adding on “I fell out of a tree…”

 

Jared snorts and laughs “You fell out of a tree?! What are you? An acorn?” Evan blushes and mutters “I'm going to the library.”


	4. Connor's Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is finally here!

Connor was expecting today to be shitty, just like last year. Everyone in this school was convinced that he was crazy after all. So naturally, the first thing he did was keep his headphones in and his chin down. He spots Evan Hansen, being teased by Jared Kleinman, that was pretty standard. Jared's an asshole and Evan is anxious.

 

Connor remembered one time the teacher in their shared English class had to ease a panic attack after he presented a project for the class.

 

And as soon as he gets done with that thought is when he hears Jared Kleinman shouting something about his hair, he honestly couldn't give less of a shit, but for some god awful reason, he felt a need to get on his ass for Evan's mistreatment.

 

“Oh  _ sure _ , tease the nutty person about his hair, oh wait, maybe you should actually pay your  _ only friend _ some positive attention!” Connor then grabs Evan by his good arm and starts leading him towards the library “Come on Hansen, I'll show you how a  _ real _ friend behaves.”


	5. The Discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any speeling errors, feel free to let me know!

As Connor not so gently drags Evan to the library, he ponders the absurdity of the situation, but then he takes a good look at Connor. He sees a battered and broken boy, even more shattered than any other he's seen before. He gently squeezes his hand, causing Connor to ask “What's up?”

 

Evan spots his opportunity “are you okay?” He asks, rising a chuckle out of Connor “that's what I should be asking you, you do have a broken arm after all, speaking of, how did you break it?”

 

“I fell” Evan quickly responds. Connor nods “That's just about _the_ _saddest_ fucking thing I've ever heard” Evan reminds him of his question and Connor answers “not really, I got yelled at by Larry this morning…”

 

“Larry?” Evan inquires. “My father” Connor grumbles. Evan quickly nods “Yeah, that happened a lot when my dad lived with my mom and me…. Now it's just us, my mom isn't home a lot though…” Connor softly says “that must suck”

 

“It does… it really does…”


End file.
